Raremon
Raremon is a Ghost Digimon whose name is derived from "rare meat", and whose design is derived from the fictional Hedorah. It tried to extend its life by mechanizing its body, but it destabilized its body, and its configuration data has begun to break down to the point that all its muscles have rotted away. However, because it was given life by those machines, it will not die, and survives with this grotesque appearance. Because its body has broken down, its offensive power and mental capacity are nonexistent, and it acts on instinct. It gives off a foul stench from its entire body, so that Digimon up to the Rookie-level will simply run away, and will not be its opponent until they grow to Champion.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/raremon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Raremon] Digimon Adventure A Raremon working for Myotismon terrorizes the bay looking for the Eighth Child. Kabuterimon engages it in battle, and Raremon shoots his Breath of Decay attack in his face and pulls him underwater. Kabuterimon then breaks free and rises to the sky, where he destroys Raremon with his Electro Shocker attack. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, some Raremon are on the India/China Border, one is herded in New York City, , and one is in Australia being herded to the Great Barrier Reef. Digimon Frontier One of the Pagumon seeking J.P. Shibayama's chocolate and then beaten by Koji Minamoto digivolves to Raremon to deal with the threat. Agunimon attempts to fight Raremon until he reverts back to Takuya Kanbara for some unknown reason. Raremon knocks Koji into a hole, where he finds the Human Spirit of Light and becomes Lobomon and defeats Raremon. Another Raremon is seen at the Great Trailmon Race, where one is on the track and chases J.P. Digimon Xros Wars Most of the Digimon citizens of the Sweets Zone were imprisoned by and had their data sucked away to feed Brakedramon, reducing them to ravenous, zombie-like Raremon. However, after Matadormon and Brakedramon are defeated by Xros Heart, the Raremon recover their data and revert back to their original forms. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 While Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru are talking to a Biyomon, a Raremon attacks them and is easily defeated by Zeromaru. Digimon Next A Raremon is the partner of Saitō's teacher/master Kondō. In the Virtual World Tournament, Tsurugi Tatsuno and Greymon face off against Kondoo and Raremon and defeated them. Raremon is unscrambled when Knight and Peckmon come into view. Digimon World 2 Raremon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Vademon or Garbagemon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Raremon are randomly encountered in the sewers of Asuka City and are also used by the A.O.A found there. Digimon World 4 Raremon is seen in Machine Pits' dungeons. Digimon World DS Raremon digivolves from Otamamon. Raremon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Raremon digivolves from Gizamon at LV22 with at least 90 defense and at least 440 machine exp and can digivolve to Datamon. Raremon also appears in Sunken Tunnel in Dusk during a Quest (as an unscanable enemy). Once it is defeated and the quest is completed, wild Raremon (which are scanable) will appear in some areas of the tunnel. Digimon Battle Raremon is a virus Digimon who is the result of a failed attempt at changing a Digimon's digivolutions to a card or armor digivolution. Raremon has no real level and instead overwrites a Digimon's digivolutions until it gets reverted. Raremon's Skill 1 is Stinking Gas, which is a distant single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Breath of Decay, which is a distant five target skill. Attacks * : Spits gas or acid from its mouth that corrodes away anything it touches. * *'Metal Gas' Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Undead Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon Category:Digimon species